Oddworld: Naruto's Oddysee
by Lateria
Summary: Abe turns shrykull and blows a hole in the ground. Which reveals a White bird portal. It saved his life. Still, death doesn't seem so bad compared to Orange, Blonde and a whole lot of noise.
1. Hidden Portal prologue

Okay guys, I just wanna say: FIRST EVER ODDWORLD CROSSOVER!! BOOYA!

just the usual warnings. Shit like dat, foo'!

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Chapter 1: The hidden bird portal.

'_Aw, Scrab cakes'_

The single thought to ran though Abe's head repetitively, like a broke-ass record player as he fell. Floor after floor after floor (or moreso, page after page after page, you know how it works!) in a final glimpse down, Abe caught sight of 3 mudokons on the floor, far below him, which would inevitably cause doom for our scrawny little hero.

'_May as well make myself useful'_

Abe, drowned in sorrow, began chanting in mid-air for the muds below (that's what imma call them from now on. oh and insert piano/violin here)

However, unbeknownst to our hero, the bird portal just happen to have a floating number 3 inside. as the final mudokon hesitantly jumped through the mysterious portal, a warm blue light enveloped Abe.

Still chanting, he transformed.

Into a shrykull.

Which destroyed a landmine below.

Which blew a hole in the ground.

which revealed a portal of **white** birds.

which opened with a **blue **force.

Which Abe promptly fell into.

'_that makes 300 right? I did it!'_

satisfied, Abe closed his eyes and prepared to go splat.

Not to go Vwarp!

**MEANWHILE**

A 12 year old Naruto walked through the grassy plains. His favourite place. Even moreso than the hokage monuments. Laying on top of the grassy hill, he knew no-one would disturb him there.

Which is why he didn't expect a bright light to appear in the the sky, and have a freaky alien-like thingy fall on him.

"wahhhh..." screamed Abe, far off into the sky.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up. "OH MY GOD!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"thinking quickly (for once), naruto Created 4 Kage Bunshins, which henged into huge, soft, squishy pillows, which piled up for a soft landing.

"OOF!!" was the muffled scream of Abe.

a few, rather awkward moments later, Abe got up. "Thanks"

"Uh, No prob, I guess"

Okay, poll time!

1)

should naruto have anyone who likes him. Pick anyone. no seriously, anyone. Even OC. Even from another show. You can even pick a guy, but naruto won't like him back, and I'll only make it for _larfz. _Also, if desired, I can change any character into a female, though I prefer not to, It seems to be the new thing.

2)

should Abe have anyone who likes him. same as above.

3)

Should I import sligs/Gluks/Scrabs/Paramites/Gabbits/Mudokons/whatever, into this story? I'd personally like that, but remember, this is about you!

_**END**_ _**CHAPTER 1**_


	2. Hidden Friendship

Oh God! I forgot The disclaimer for the prologue.

**DISCLAIMER: **I Do not own Oddworld or naruto. Naruto belongs to kishimoto and oddworld belongs to lorne. So if all you lawyers would kindly fuck off, thanks! :D

Note: I will Im going to keep this short until we have votes for the poll (check chapter 1) Remember, if you vote for a guy, whatever. but don't expect naruto to or abe to like him back.

Note 2: I, after much thought, have decided to have at least 1 guy be a girl in this story. I know it seems sick, but I just wanted to give it a try, ya know?

Also, guys and girls. I appreciate spelling and grammar reports, but don't expect me to re-upload the story just for 1 damn typo, or shit like that.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Chapter 2: The Hidden Friendship.

"Uh, now what?" asked a rather...what's the word? stupified Abe

"I dunno, but dude, when's the last time you ate?" asked Naruto with concern, taking a look at the sickly form.

"well, uh. a few yeears back, I got a free sample of scrab cake." replied abe, thinking back to the wonderful memory.

"Funny, but seriously." replied a sarcastic Naruto

"No, seriously. It's alright, mudokons don't need to eat" replied Abe with a re-assuring face

(AN/I made that last part up because of A) all muds are skinny and B) the only thing you see them digest is soulstorm brew, and that makes them sick)

"...really?"

"Oh yeah. kinda nice too, since we never get fed. Keeps us in shape"

"..."

"Um, hello?"

"..."

"Erm, did I, uh...offend you?"

"...COOOOOLLLLLLL!!" Screamed Naruto. He was always interested in the life of the un-respected. and this guy, er...'moodockin' seemed to be just that!

"SSHHH!!, the sligs'll hear!" panicked Abe, who looked around cautiously, only to realise his worries were in vain, Which let him sigh in relief.

"Are these sligs bad guys?" gawked a still slightly fascinated Naruto

"if they find us they'll shoo-... _heeyy..._ nice clothes" noticed Abe

"Really, everyone says it's ugly." sighed Naruto

"It's been years since anyone other than a glukkon wore clothes, and they don't even have legs!" giggled Abe.

"No feet? that'd suck."

"well, they have like, super long arms that they walk on, it looks more like they have no arms!"

"Ha, really?"

"aw yeah. Hey, um...do ya think, maybe, please, um, well..." Abe trailed off

"please don't stutter like that. You remind me of this one sick girl who keeps fainting." Responded Naruto sternly.

"Well, okay. could you help me find my way back? I kinda hit the wrong portal."

"...what's a portal?"

And so it was, on their way back to town, Abe explained that he was running from a group of sligs, and he fell off a ledge, where he went Shrykull in mid-air and landed in a white bird portal. he also explained a lot about his life, the industry, the wildlife, and his struggle.

And in return, naruto explained all about shinobi. Everywhere from the academy, to the villages, to the bijuu, the attack from the nine tailed fox, its sealing, and the jinchuuriki...

"Um, Naruto right? is there a problem?" asked a corcerned Abe.

"Wha? no, just thinking" responded the vessel.

"Listen, if this is a touchy subject, we can drop it here" assured Abe.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, I'd like that" Naruto didn't want to freak out his new friend already. It had been ages hince he'd had someone this fun to talk to. he wasn't gonna lose him already.

"Uh, we're at the village now" noted Naruto

"Great, hey un, this 'ho-car-gay' fella won't shoot me right?" worried Abe

"No way. Jiji would never do that. Besides, he doesn't keep kunai in the office so he can't shoot'cha" assured Naruto

"koo-nye? No, I mean like, guns, ya know? pow-pow!" exclaimed Abe.

"wuzzat?"

"nevermind"

"You're an oddball, stitchlips!"

"You too, whisker-face!"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

Chapter end

Oh and uh, in the naruto-verse, this is shortly before the trip to wave country.

In the odd-verse, this is set right at the end of exoddus. After saving mud no. 300. Also, the final level had it's layout changed, there's no Shrykull there so whatever.

Remember, this'll be short until I get votes on the poll, refer to chapter 1 for details.


End file.
